The Black Chronicles
by Tom Felton's stalker
Summary: chapter 3 up! Book one: begining of the end. KariMatt and loads of other pairings. Vamp story. rated R for violence, horror and sexually explicit scenes. R and R!
1. Default Chapter

The Black Chronicles.  
  
Book one: The Beginning of the end.  
  
Chapter one: Becoming  
  
Japan 1999  
  
Kari shrugged her handbag further onto her shoulder and flicked a stray strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"Great," she muttered under her breath. She had just been on a date with Davis. Actually that was an exaggeration, she had been on a date, Davis hadn't shown up. That jerk! She had finally decided to give him a chance and he went and stood her up!!!  
  
Kari stomped her heels on the pavement as she walked, the sound echoing around the empty street, venting her anger.  
  
It was then she reasiled she wasn't alone.  
  
Dark shadows began to loom around her, causing her heart to start pounding in her chest, and her legs began to tremble.  
  
She could feel somones periceing eyes on her, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.  
  
She quickened her pace and crossed over the road.  
  
She barely had time to think, as a dark figure jumped from a nearby alley and grabbed her neck from behind, in a deadly lock.  
  
Kari looked at her attacker, her big brown eyes looking over their evil deformed face with recognition.  
  
"You," she said meekly.  
  
His demonic yellow eyes flashed with glee at her terror. He ran his two longest fangs across her neck, savouring the moment with sadistic pleasure.  
  
"Me," he whispered and sank the two teeth deeply into her neck, slowly draining her blood.  
  
"Davis," she managed to whisper as her vision faded to black  
  
America 2200  
  
Yolie stopped reading aloud to look up at her friends T.K., Matt, Cody and Ken.  
  
"Gee, what a jerk!" she said.  
  
"So what, he turned her into a vampire next?" T.K. asked impatiently  
  
"I'm getting to that part!" Yolie answered, her temper rising, it was always her who got the brain work, and no one ever payed any attention to her, especially Izzy.  
  
Yolie looked at her watch, he would be getting ready for his date with Mimi now. Through the silence her heart shattered into a million pieces. *I wish she was dead* thought Yolei. Little did she know the power of her wish  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* 


	2. What lies beneath

With thanks to Kirei Baka Kasumi, Glory, Dark Iced Princess, Bunny, Dark N' Dreary, illicit fox and Kitkat, im really sorry for taking so long to follow the first chapter up, but here you go, all for you guys! Please read and review so I know to continue.  
  
Chapter two: what lies beneath  
  
Japan 1999  
  
Kari awoke as if from a peaceful dream. It all faded as she glanced at her surroundings. She was in a big box. No she was in a coffin! There was a small crack near her feet, which emitted a small amount of light. Thoughts whirled inside her head where am i? what is going on But as strange as it may sound her body wasn't reacting. She reached down and pressed her chest expecting to feel her heart thudding away, but there was nothing. She screamed. Was this some kind of sick joke?  
  
At that moment her coffin gave a gut wrenching lurch. And the light started to dim. She was being buried. Alive. Well if that's what you could call it. She screamed again and started pounding her fists on the coffin lid.  
  
"Somebody let me out! Please help me!" her voice felt strained, she couldn't yell loudly, her throat felt as if she hadn't drunk anything for weeks. She tried to yell again but all that escaped her lisps and a hoarse whisper. She panicked. this is a dream. This is a dream she pinched herself and felt the pain telling her that all this was very real. She aimed her fist right at the coffin lid and to her surprise her fist went right through the solid wood.  
  
huh. I guess I don't know my own strength She clawed her way upwards making the hole wider to get her full body through it. She heard screams erupt around her, recognising one as her mothers, and a few from her friends. As she crawled out from her coffin prison the sunlight burned her eyes, all she could see was a whirl of black shapes, running in all directions. Running from her. She looked up and saw one face clearly. The one person who was not running or screaming just standing there gazing down at her with a smirk on their face. HIM!  
  
America 2200  
  
"Wow, so he made her a vampire. What a jerk!" mimi said resentfully, her candyfloss pink hair framing her pretty face. She was walking home after a digidestined meeting with one of her best friends T.K. A few nights ago a girl had followed t.k. but together they had all managed to track her down and get a look at her private thoughts in her diary.  
  
"Don't you think its kind of wrong though, reading her diary? Its her most personal place," T.K. said half aware he was speaking out load.  
  
"No. she needs to be stopped, and we can stop her if we don't know what she is or what she's been through," Mimi replied wistfully. That was T.K. always the honourable one, never doing to anyone else what he wouldn't want done to himself.  
  
"Don't' worry t.k., you'll be fine, she can't come near you," mimi tried to be reassuring.  
  
"Oh is that so?" replied a mocking voice from the shadows. There was a swooshing sound and Kari landed directly in front of them, her long brown hair untidy from the wind, her eyes yellowing and her teeth extending to form fangs. "And how do you intend on stopping me?" she said lunging forward, towards them. 


	3. Payback

Patience! Here comes the matt action that you have all been waiting for!

p.s. sorry for another long wait! But I have just got a new computer, so internet problems should be no more!!!

Chapter three: Payback

Mimi quickly swung her purse around hitting Kari directly in the face sending her to the ground. What did Mimi have in that thing?

"Quick T.K. run!!" she exclaimed before heading back the way they came.

"Where can we go? Both of our houses are at the other side of town and she's gotta be catching up to us by now and I can't run much further and my..." Mimi had only been running for a minute or so before she began whining. T.K. quickly put a stop to it.

"My brother Matt lives near here, just in that next apartment block. Come on!" T.K. ran, dragging Mimi along behind him, but unfortunately one of Mimi's heels caught in a gutter.

"Come on!" T.K. shouted desperately

"I can't I'm stuck!" Mimi yelled, pleading for some miracle to release her.

But they saw Kari on top of the building, closing in on them.

"Run T.K. save yourself! I can't move!" She just had to pick those stupid heels that twist all the way round your ankle then buckle. When she and matt had been dating he had called them her hooker shoes.

T.K. looked desperately around him. He wasn't leaving Mimi to get killed. He quickly knelt down and started trying to untie her shoe, but he was so panicked he kept slipping and couldn't get the buckle undone. Next thing he knew Kari's foot made contact with his face, throwing him back against the pavement hard, next thing he knew everything went black.

"So Mimi, I want you to send a message to Matt for me," Kari drawled as if she was simply asking about the weather.

"Matt, but what has he got to do with any of this?" Mimi asked not understanding how her ex-boyfriend came into all of this; I mean she was hunting T.K. after all.

"Oh hasn't he told you? He's a vampire, just like me. He's a killer just like me. And he killed my boyfriend. So I'm here for a little payback," Kari shrugged as she said this, all this talking really wasn't getting her anywhere, plus the shit-heads brother would be coming around soon. She quickly swooped down on Mimi grabbing her arms and pinning them together with her right hand, and taking a firm grasp on Mimi's neck with her Left.

"Like I said, you will be sending a message to Matt for me," Kari smirked at this and allowed her features to change, from looking like a normal pretty teen, her teeth became longer and sharper, her teeth went from a chocolate brown to a bright glowing yellow, and the ridges on her face became more defined. She slowly grazed her teeth over Mimi's neck, loving it when Mimi whimpered. She slowly sank her teeth into the tenderest spot on her neck, slowly drinking every drop of her blood.

Matt walked away after Mimi's funeral puzzled. On Mimi's back her killer had written "payback" on her back in blood. There was a lot about this that didn't make sense. His brother T.K. had lost his marbles he was just sitting in his room all day, doing nothing but mumbling how it was his fault, that he couldn't untie her shoe in time. What was really strange was that when they found T.K. he was alone in the middle of the street unconscious. They found Mimi six blocks away pinned to the sign for a club named "Davis". He didn't understand this, but whoever had killed Mimi and hurt his brother was going to pay, with their life.

Dum dum dum! Sorry, I know there wasn't much Matt in the story there, but mores coming I promise! So review me and tell me if you love it hate it have an idea for it! Ta x


End file.
